


Midnight Notes

by rashekty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor Sexy M.D., F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Letters, Meet ups, Minor fight scene, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, SPN - Freeform, friend!Dean, samxreader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashekty/pseuds/rashekty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet me at midnight. Alone</p>
<p>Reader gets a mysterious note in the night, runs into a surprise on the hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism always welcome :)

**Stab.**  
**Stab.**  
**Slash.**

Your machete sliced through the head vamps neck dismembering the head from the body in a few swift movements. The vamps buddies had been luring victims in using a Hansel and Gretel style breadcrumb trail of notes to entice their food to their nest.  
You and the boys celebrated the win by heading back to the cheap motel, getting showered up and then heading down the nearest bar as fast as physically possible.  
The room, thankfully, had two beds and a runner up bed this time, often there was only two beds so you all rotated who slept on the floor or who shared with who if the floor looked particularly unpleasant. Rule was, the smallest got the smallest bed, so naturally, you always got the pull out bunk.  
It was about 10 by the time the impala rolled in and as much as you appreciated staying in the boys' room with them, there was only one shower between all of you. Fortunately the Winchesters always let you go first as you normally took longer, so you hopped in and left the boys to enjoy the 'Dr. Sexy' marathon that just started.

You yelled to Sam that it was his turn as you walked out of the bathroom, but walked straight into the solid wall of muscle, knocking your towel hair wrap off and the towel around your body straight to the floor. You'd seen fire engines redder than Sam's face when it fell.  
"Oh, umm, I.. Sorry" Sam stammered, He did the cute hand on the back of his head thing he always did when he felt awkward and quickly skitted out of the way  
"Count yourself lucky, most people have to pay to see that" you quipped with him. You could always playfully flirt with the younger Winchester, and sometimes when he was feeling bold, he returned the flirtation. However you two had never actually discussed the fact you were both blatantly attracted to each other, Dean had tried to bring it up to you both individually, but to no avail. Dean hi-fived you for making his brother uncomfortable, as only a brother would, as you plonked down next to him on the bed and began redressing.

Sam stumbled into the bathroom trying desperately to avoid eye contact with you and Dean. The elder Winchester and yourself were far too interested in the latest Dr. Sexy exploits to worry about him.

"So, that was awkward" Dean smirked round at you as soon as he could hear the water running heavy enough to cover up your conversation from Sam's ears.  
"Shut up, dude" you shoved him playfully, trying to hide the small smile that crept over your face when you thought about Sam's reaction to your nakedness. Dean and you had always had that platonic dynamic, jokey and easy. Sam was something else, a more intricate friendship existed between you two. Always flirting, never proceeding any further with it.  
"I'm sick of you two torturing each other like this, just screw already! We all know you're going to in the end"  
"Just stop Dean, I can't be sure how he really feels about me, I don't want to risk it"  
"You do like him right, because you're in for it if you're just messing around with my baby bro"  
"Of course I like him! How could I not? He's perfect"  
Dean began making fake vomiting motions to show you just how soppy you were being  
"Real mature Dean" you shot a look at the eldest Winchester  
"Just saying, take a chance, scaredy cat"  
You were about to counter but Sam re-entered the room at that moment. Crappy blue motel towel covering his lower half but leaving his torso gloriously exposed, still dripping slightly from the shower, leaving his lightly bronzed skin almost shining, his anti-possession tattoo the three of you shared prominent.

Dean dug into your side with his bony elbow to remind you to get your jaw off the floor and look back to the tv.

"What's happening with Dr. Sexy this week?" the youngest Winchester asked casually  
You and Dean both fumbled over your words, trying to find a reasonable plot line to the show  
Sam combined your two stories which ended up with the synopsis of this episode being the doctor on holiday to Europe and also him curing cancer simultaneously.  
He gives you both a look of utter confusion  
"It's a special..." Dean follows up  
Sam shrugs, grabs his clothes and heads over to his bed

It's Deans turn to shower next, so he disappeared leaving you and a semi naked Sam alone. You couldn't help but sneak a peek at him as he got ready, loose black boxers already on but displaying the rest of his nude self beautifully in the artificial glow of the hotel lights. His eyes occasionally flicked over to you, never making eye contact as your gaze flickered away too quickly for him to see you looking.

"You coming over to the bar (Y/N)?" You almost instantly leaped off the bed like he was commanding you, you restrained yourself as to not look too eager.  
"Yeah, I'm gonna head down in about a half hour, I want to see the end of this episode"  
"Nerd" he smirked walked towards the door  
"Says you, Stanford boy"  
"Touche. I'm gonna go down now, I really need a drink. I'll meet you in there"  
"Sure Sammy" you waved him off casually, fixated your eyes on the screen to avoid staring at him as he left

_What the hell is going on in this episode?_

Ten minutes later and Dean was deeply engrossed in an off key rendition of Metallica's Enter Sandman, there was a knock at the door.

Dammit Sam, stop leaving your wallet around!

You flung the door open, sarcasm prepared at full force toward the youngest Winchester who... wasn't there?  
Stepping outside and looking around the empty motel forecourt, you couldn't see anyone in sight, you went to go back inside until you trod on a thick folded piece of paper.  
Curiously, you reached down to investigate and carried the paper back inside.

_Y/N. MEET ME AT MIDNIGHT. ALONE._

Your hunter senses kicked in; handwriting, all capitals, possibly to hide a handwriting, lettering slightly smudged, from someone left handed. The paper was bog standard stuff you could pick up from any drugstore or highway gas station.  
They wrote your name, so whoever it was knew you. This was a new town, you'd never even been to this state before! It could only be one of the boys, they were both preoccupied? If Dean had written it the paper would be soaked, if Sam had written it, it would have been stained with some kind of alcohol, plus either of them could have just spoken to you at any time that day? It must've been a vamp.  
You thought you'd cleared the nest earlier, hell you'd even burned the small abandoned barn that was their nest down just in case there were any left in there.

_One must've gotten away and now it's looking for revenge. Fuck sake!_

You considered asking the boys for help but Sam had a strict rule about not 'hunting under the influence' as he called it and he must be two beers down by now. Dean, you listened out for, seemed to have moved on from Metallica to Bon Jovi. He wasn't going to be any help. You'd taken out bigger nests alone than the one you ganked today with three of you.  
You could definitely handle just one pissed off vamp, they got sloppy and bloodthirsty when they were angry, made them easier to take out. They were more interested in your neck than your machete.  
You unfolded the rest of the note that revealed a poorly drawn map giving you directions to the meet point. It was only a few blocks away, easy walking distance, you can finish this up and then head to the bar, you can be done within an hour.  
A few vials of dead man's blood, a spic and span machete (you'd just cleaned it for god sake!) a first aid kit for when you inevitably injured yourself and a handful of wet wipes to wash yourself off before hitting the bar and you were ready. The hunters mindset went into overdrive and before you knew it, you were dressed, armed and out the door, en route to the meet point.

**23:59**

You shuddered from the chill of the night wishing you'd worn a thicker jacket than a standard leather number. Gazing around the dreary alleyway, draped in the onyx nightshade making figures more difficult to distinguish. You couldn't stop smelling that old grease and food aroma from the back dumpster of the cheap diner you stood across from. No vampires yet, the only life was a rat that scurried across the walkway after a few minutes of you being there.  
You looked down the street at where you entered the alley, considering giving up, if being an inhuman murderer wasn't bad enough, the least they could do was be punctual.

As your steps drew nearer the alley opening, a cold hand gripped tightly on to your shoulder, you reacted before you could think. Your hands grabbed the assailants hand to his side, spinning him around and locking his arm on to his back, immobilising that arm. The figure still had a free hand which moved from your shoulder to your elbow stunning the joint with blunt force from his hand, your machete clamoured on to the concrete, splashing into an oily puddle.  
Crap.  
Your momentary distraction gave your opponent the chance to free himself and step away. You still couldn't see the enemy properly, you were stood under a streetlamp illuminating you but keeping the vamp in the shadows. The monster locked onto you and jumped your way. Rolling sideways to avoid the attackers lunge, you grabbed your machete back in a tight grip with arms prepped into combat stance, the rest of you crouched down into a predatory lunge, ready to take flight towards the oncoming threat. A low chuckle emanated out of the darkness, the vamp enjoyed watching your fight. The enemy took another step toward you, just on the brink of the shadows, your adrenaline surged through you and flung you forward into the unsuspecting monster, slamming them straight into the wall, pinning you both up to it.  
Holy crap this vamp was tall!  
Machete's blade glinted in the light when pressed up to the vamps stubbled neck.

"Seems like I taught you well" the voice laughed  
You relaxed your weapon in confusion as the familiar voice called out to you, the vamp sauntered forward gripping your hips and walking you back into the light. The friendly face you were so accustomed to smiled easily at you  
"Sam? What the fuck are you doing here?"  
"Figure it out, Sherlock"  
"You left me the notes? You know you can just talk to me face to face right, Sam. Failing that you have the number of all three of my phones. What are you playing at? I nearly ganked you"  
"Thought I'd just check your skills are still sharp"  
His grip still tight on your hips increased in pressure, squeezing you slightly  
"And I needed you to leave the motel room for a bit"  
"Why?" you cocked your head away from him curiously  
"So I could do this" With barely a moments hesitation, he leant down to you and planted a longing kiss square on to your shocked but accepting lips.

Despite the surprise, you soon got over the shock and quickly refocused all your energy into enjoying this long, long overdue kiss. Your machete clattered to the ground, making a stray cat scurry away but Sam never broke his stride. Hands ran and tugged with want through his soft hair, the larger hands mimicking your movements around your hips pulling you closer into his firm chest. When the tall man pulled away for oxygen, all that was left on his face was a broad grin that could easily rival the one you currently wore.

"We should have done that a long time ago" you panted breathlessly, he smirked and nodded in happy agreement  
"As much as I'd love to continue this, we should probably go and meet Dean at the bar  
"Please don't talk about my brother right now!"  
"If we can get rid of him for the evening, I won't even mention his name or anyone elses' for the next four hours"  
Sam eyebrows shot up at that  
"Four hours?!" You felt bold so leant up to his ear and whispered  
"We've got a lot of making up to do, Sam"  
Sam groaned under his breath and murmured;  
"It's taking everything in me to not just pick you up and fuck you hard right here, right now"  
"Easy tiger! We've waited this long, can you wait another hour or so?"  
He took your hand and towed you toward the bar  
"The sooner we make an appearance at the bar, the sooner I get you to bed"  
"Yes,sir" you eagerly caught up with him  
"Save that for the bedroom, baby! I've got plans" 

Both of you sauntered off happily,hand in hand toward the bar,so close to your best night ever,you could almost taste it.


End file.
